Through the Eyes of the Brave (SnK from Armin Arlert's POV)
by erenxarmin
Summary: Before Armin Arlert started fighting Titans alongside with Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, he struggled immensely in Survey Corps training. Coupled with intense feelings for his best friend, Eren, Armin tries his best not to get killed in training while re-evaluating himself if he is truly capable of becoming part of the glory of humanity.
1. Chapter 1: Breakdown

Armin knew that he wouldn't be able to last long.

He knew it from the gruesome Titan attack that killed both his parents in Shiganshima. He knew it from the way Eren and Mikasa looked at him- with pity and disdain everytime they saved him from bullies. He already accepted it the day he enlisted in Survey Corps training where everyone looked battle-hardened and ready to die, while he looked frail, weak and pathetic.

It was no wonder he got this far- because of his two best friends. If it weren't for them, he would've not been here, breaking his back under the scorching sun, for the glory of humanity.

"Arlert! You finished last in the 25 kilometer run. Because of that, you will have to face the consequences. Arlert, give me 50 push-ups!" his Commander yelled at his ear.

Armin's ears were still ringing from the intensity of his Commander's voice as he panted. He was hungry, thirsty, bone-tired and exhausted. He wanted to lie on the ground and watch the fluffy white clouds dissipate into the clear blue sky.

 _"Armin! Get yourself together!"_

He gave his Commander a salute- his right hand on his left chest and his left hand clasped against his back- before kneeling down in girl scout position to do his push-ups.

Sweat trickled down his eyes, temporarily blurring his vision as he started. After his first push-up, he heard his Commander laughing.

"Arlert! Get your knees off the ground and start doing push-ups like a man!"

The other recruits sniggered behind his back. Armin bit his lip as he lifted his scrawny knees off the cobbled ground. He tried to balance his weight on the center of his body but his thin arms were shaking so much that his entire body fell flat on the ground.

The recruits burst in laughter. In the corner of his blurred vision, he could see Eren and Mikasa straight-faced. _"They must be ridiculing me deep down inside. Eren and Mikasa…fifty push-ups to them is like breathing. If they can do it, why can't I…."_

"Arlert! Get up!" his Commander yelled at him. Arlert stopped the worthless struggle and stood up to face the red-faced Commander. He wished the whole world would just swallow him as the little scene he caused attracted the attention of several bread vendors who were passing by.

"Sir!" Armin's voice quivered as he performed the salute again. Jean and his friends were trying to hold their laughter.

Commander Yeti looked straight into the wimp's almond eyes. "It is only the second day of training and you're already falling behind. Tell me, why did you choose to enlist in the Survey Corps?"

Armin's eyes watered. He mustn't show fear or emotional breakdown in front of his superior.

"I-I-I enlisted because…my parents…they…they…" Armin stammered. _"Damn it, Armin! Get a hold of yourself!"_

"He enlisted because he wanted to be strong," Eren said, stepping away from his sniggering comrades and looking at Commander Yeti straight into the eye.

Commander Yeti raised his brow at Eren Jaeger, Mikasa's adopted brother. It took very long for Eren to get used to balancing his weight while suspended in midair with two belts, but nonetheless, Eren was able to accomplish it. Commander Yeti had no idea why Eren and Mikasa were going out of their way to help a poor wimp like Armin.

"As you can see, he's got a lanky frame. His attitude is not as tough as compared to a Survey Corps soldier," Eren said.

Armin looked down. What was Eren…

"But didn't most of the Survey Corps soldiers start out like that?"

Jean and his friends stopped chuckling. Armin bit his lip.

Commander Yeti raised his brow. "Your point, Jaeger?"

"You shouldn't give up on Arlert. He may be weak, but that doesn't he'll remain weak forever. That's why he's here, training- so that he could be strong for himself, so that he could be strong for the rest of the dwellers inside these walls"

Commander Yeti sighed. "Nice speech. You'd fit well in the Military Police." The Military Police was a faction of highly-intelligent elite soldiers who were part of the top ten outstanding recruits.

Eren frowned and saluted. "Even if I had the chance to join them, I wouldn't"

The other recruits gasped. Sasha's was really loud that it sounded like she lost so much air. "But, why?" Connie asked, flabbergasted at Eren's remark.

"What an idiot," Annie muttered.

Eren kept his salute. "Ever since I saw my mother eaten alive by a Titan in Shiganshima, I've dedicated myself to exterminating all the Titans outside the walls. I….will stop at nothing to kill them, because if I don't, humanity will be annihilated!" he growled.

 _"Same speech all over again, Eren?" Armin told himself._ Eren was always passionate about this topic whenever it came up in their conversations. He always noticed something in Eren's eyes gleaming whenever he talked about slaughtering the man-eating Titans. It seemed to him that there was something about Eren that was so mysterious, so complex. The way Eren acted…with a desire for Titan slaughter…it's as if Eren weren't human. It's as if he were…

"Class dismissed. Jaeger, a word with you," Commander Yeti said.


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

"Why can't I be strong as you guys?" Armin sighed as he kicked away a pebble. Mikasa shifted her tattered red scarf as she looked up at the orange sky.

"You shouldn't evaluate your worth based on physical or emotional strength," Mikasa answered. A strand of her long black hair whipped against her face. She quickly flicked it away as if it were a fly.

"Then what should I base my worth on?" Armin asked. Mikasa stopped in her tracks. That was weird, Armin thought. Mikasa never gets caught off-guard, not even in conversations.

"Armin, look at me," Mikasa sternly said.

Armin raised his head and looked straight into Mikasa's gentle brown eyes. Even though she was known for being a tough fighter and rough-on-the-edges, she still possessed kindness and compassion, much of which is always seen through her gentle, doe eyes.

How could a tough girl have such gentle eyes? What does Eren possibly see in her…?

Mikasa placed her hands on Armin's shoulders and frowned. "You are a valuable asset to the team. Even though you are physically weak, you had the guts to continue living-"

Armin mustered up his courage to speak what was on his mind. "Living under your shadow," he defiantly said as he shook Mikasa's hands off his shoulder.

Mikasa gasped at Armin's sudden outburst. "Armin…what's gotten into you? Don't tell me you're jealous of your two best friends"

Armin backed away. "Best friends? How can you consider me a friend when all I've done is become a burden to you?"

Mikasa took one step forward. She looked really concerned. "Armin, who told you that you were a burden to us?"

Armin glared at her and clenched his fists. "Isn't it obvious?" he muttered.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was late! Commander Yeti and I got caught up in a nice and long chat and-" Eren beamed as he appeared behind Mikasa.

"Well, Mikasa and I were just having a nice and long chat before you came. But since you're here, I'll leave you two together. After all, you guys don't need me anyway," Armin gritted his teeth as he ran away from the stupefied Eren and Mikasa.

"What just happened?" Eren asked, clueless as he made no effort to chase Armin.

Eren looked at Mikasa's glum face and realized that Armin took out his frustrations on her. Eren frowned. No one made his adopted sister feel like that. He was going to confront Armin and ask him what the hell he did to Mikasa.

"Hey Arlert! Get back here!" Eren yelled as he followed suit.

"Eren, stop! Armin needs time to-"

Eren was already two miles away to hear her plea. Mikasa sighed as she walked towards Wall City Tavern, one of Wall Rose's lower scale dating places. She couldn't be late for her date with Chase, a recruit who threw away his prestigious life in Wall Sina just to pursue a life of sacrifice in the Survey Corps.


	3. Chapter 3: A Newfound Friend

Armin ran as fast as his small legs could take him. He started from where he left Mikasa and the flabbergasted Eren at the Wall City Tavern. He already passed the Wall Rose 3DMG Repair Shop, which was roughly 100 miles away from his starting point.

He panted and gasped for air. His heart was pounding so fast and he felt faint. He really wasn't suited for _this_. He knew he would be better off hidden in a secluded library filled with all the books and tomes in the world.

His stomach twisted when he saw Jean staring at him from behind the window of Serendipity tea house. He was with Marco, a friendly face, but the sight of Jean sniggering at his incompetence awhile ago made him feel uncomfortable.

Armin looked back at the stone road. It was made out of broken pebbles and fragmented rocks, the same kind of flooring way back in Shiganshima.

 _"Armin, remembering these horrible memories will destroy you. Stop overthinking about-"_

He accidentally bumped a man carrying a basket of vegetables. "Hey, watch it, scrawny!"

Armin murmured an apology as he slowed his pace into a brisk walk. He knew Eren would catch up with him sooner or later. Although he would love to see Eren's teal green eyes which he could drown himself in, being sermoned by his best friend (and crush) might not be the best way to end the day.

Eren saved him from Commander Yeti. Armin grinned as he replayed the scene where Eren had given him hope.

"Stop grinning like an idiot," a familiar voice seethed beside him. His grin disappeared when he found himself staring at the unforgiving eyes of the loner Annie Leonhart who was munching on something in the dark side of an alley.

She leaned against the white-washed walls of a red-roofed home, with one boot propped up against the immaculately white wall. That was sure to leave a footprint or two, but Annie couldn't care less.

Armin stopped in his tracks as he found himself gawking at her. She seemed to be regarding him with contempt during the 25 kilometer run but right now, he swore he saw a hint of compassion in her eyes.

 _"She probably needs a companion right now," he thought tohimself as he inched forward towards her._

"You were pathetic out there, Arlert. Pathetic but determined," Annie casually said, in between swallows of the food she was chewing on. As Armin walked towards her casual figure, he noticed that she was munching on a potato.

He looked down to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah, it's true. I guess I am not meant for this," he smiled sadly.

Annie reached inside the pocket of her white jeggings. Armin still noticed she was still dressed in her Survey Corps jacket. _What a rebel._

New recruits were not allowed to wear the Survey Corps jackets outside training. They were required to deposit them inside their respective lockers inside the soldiers barracks after training. Only full-fledged Survey Corps soldiers were allowed to wear the prestigious brown jacket with the Wings of Liberty insignia outside the camp.

Annie pulled out an irregularly-shaped potato and handed it to Armin. Armin was surprised.

"N-No, it's fine, Annie. I am not hungry…"

Annie kept the potato outstretched in her free hand. "Take it, Arlert. Sasha gave me too much"

Armin was taken aback. "Sasha stole it from the kitchen again?"

Annie shrugged. "Well, food is food," she said as she tossed the potato to Armin. He caught it with both hands. Beyond that tough exterior, Annie was actually really…nice. At least to him.

Armin looked at the horizon, once fiery red and orange, which had settled into a deep blue hue. Most of the villagers of Wall Rose were already inside their houses, preparing for dinner.

"Annie, can I ask you a question?," Armin asked as he felt the passing wind invigorate his tired soul. The chilly and breezy wind came from South of where they were standing, the direction where Wall Sina was erected.

"Fire away," Annie said.

"Why are you being…so kind to me? I mean, loser names aside, you seem to have an…umm…some kind of bond with the…well…weak. For lack of a better word," Armin said, fearing that Annie would snap at him.

Annie seemed so distant from the squad as she would always make sarcastic remarks about the idealistic people like Eren who had unattainable dreams of annihilating all the Titans in the world. The only person she actually talked to, was Marco, who seemed to be a nice guy who lacked confidence. The squad actually loved Marco because of his fighting skills and leadership, but the other Commanders liked to prey on his low self-esteem.

The corners of Annie mouth lifted. She finished chewing the remnants of her potato.

"When I was young, I was like you too. Physically weak and lanky, no one believed in me…except my father who kept pushing me to be better than who I was. He saw…something in me that I didn't see in myself. Maybe that's why I can relate with people who were once like me," she said. The wind blew through her blond hair which was tied in a messy bun.

Armin was surprised. He never expected cold-hearted Annie to be this vulnerable, to be this human. "Well, thanks for your company, Annie. If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know," he bowed his head in reverence to his newfound friend.

Annie's eyes lit up. _Was she surprised or elated?_ "Well, there's something that's been bothering me lately. I hope you, a lover of books, would be able to help me with it"

Armin beamed. If this would involve extensive research in the Wall Rose library, a megastructure with about 45,000 scholarly materials to date, he would gladly help Annie with it. "Sure! I do hope I could-"

"Armin! What the hell are you doing in a dark alley?!" Eren angrily called out to Armin after running two laps around Wall Rose, looking for his best friend.

Armin turned towards him. Fear was evident in his eyes. It's as if Armin was looking at a…

Eren brushed the thought away as he noticed a figure behind his best friend. He could not conceal his surprise when he saw Annie Leonhart glaring at him. Obviously, she and Armin were in the middle of a conversation.

Still furious at Armin for picking a fight with Mikasa, he stomped his way towards the pale-faced Armin.

Armin bit his lip as he watched his brunette-haired friend approach him, with a warrior's finesse. He couldn't help but take notice of Eren's small but sturdy stature. It was only the third day of training, but Eren showed significant progress in training. His muscles were growing. Armin had an eye for these…things.

Armin turned his head towards Annie. "I am sorry we had to cut this short, Annie. Could you…give Eren and I some time alone here?" he muttered. Annie had to lean close to hear his stammers.

Annie frowned. "Why do you even hang out with suicidal idiots who make you feel bad?" she asked aloud. Eren turned red. Armin felt very uncomfortable.

The long silence hung between them like a blanket of clouds that covered the otherwise starry night sky. Dusk had already passed.

Annie chuckled. "No need to answer, kiddo," she said as she propped down her boot from the white-washed wall on the house and walked towards the entrance of the alley.

She put her hand on Armin's shoulder and whispered something to him. "We'll talk about this some other time, when you're not…busy," she said as she walked away and blended with the remaining vendors making their way back home.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

"Leave me alone, Eren! Shouldn't you be with Mikasa right now?" Armin asked.

Eren clenched his fists. "Well, I would've been able to ask her out if it weren't for you!"

The fact that Eren was planning to ask his adopted sister out surprised Armin. _Oh god. This is such a horrible dream. He was going to ask her out?!_

 _What about us?_

 _What about seeing the outside world, the world beyond the walled city, together? What happened to the ice-cold lakes, scorching deserts, and exotic lands that they were supposed to visit together? Did none of them mean anything to Eren?_

It was the first time Armin's heart broke- but it certainly wasn't the last time.

 _So the rumors were true…_

"Armin? Hey, Armin! Explain yourself right now. What did you do to Mikasa?" Eren asked. His eyes bore no compassion or mercy- just pure hatred for the blonde-haired boy who has known him for more than half of his life. Well, Eren had every right to be mad at him, after all the trouble he's caused them, after being a _burden_ to him and Mikasa.

Armin tore his eyes away from his best friend as he clutched the potato that Annie gave him. "I...got mad at Mikasa for thinking that I was not a burden to her. I…got really frustrated because she was physically better than me and…"

"Armin"

Armin looked up and saw his best friend looking at him sadly. The evening bells started to toll. It was the beginning of curfew.

"Oh god, Armin. I am so, so sorry," Eren shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not really one for apologies"

Eren walked towards Armin until their faces were five inches away from each other. Armin's heartbeat started pounding against his chest. _Damn, is he going to kiss me?_ Armin tried not to turn red, even though he felt his cheeks flushing with heat already.

"Of course not"

Armin pursed his lips. _Did he just…read my mind?!_

"Of course I don't apologize when I don't need to, silly. You're the one who keeps apologizing for things beyond your control"

Armin almost dropped the potato he was holding. He couldn't feign his surprise.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Eren grinned. The way his right cheek rose along with his lopsided smile made him even cuter. It was only then Armin noticed that Eren had dimples.

"I think this revolves around you apologizing for being a burden to us"

Armin's fantasies abruptly stopped. "Wh-who told you that?" he stammered. His heart started beating fast again, but this time, it was because of fear- fear that Eren, with some kind of supernatural power, was able to tap into his brain and read all his thoughts. He immediately blushed.

Eren shrugged. The waning moonlight illuminated a part of his face. _Was it that late already?_

"I figured. You know, you aren't a burden to us. At least not to me"

That made Armin smile. "Really? So, you don't consider me as a nuisance, or…are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Eren put his hands on Armin's shoulders. They were very warm, just like Armin's cheeks. He tried to recoil from Eren's touch but his feet remained planted on the ground as he basked in Eren's comforting touch.

"Armin, without you, we wouldn't have gotten this far. Your vast knowledge and thirst for learning- you inspired me to want to explore the world. If you continue your scholarly pursuit, heck, we might even find an end to these Titans!"

Armin couldn't contain his disbelief. Him? Inspiring Eren to explore the world? Playing a big part in defeating the Titans? So, brute force isn't all that there is to fighting the Titans.

"Eren, answer this question as truthfully as you can"

"Ask and you shall receive," Eren said nonchalantly as Armin blankly stared at him. "Quoted from some holy book my parents used to keep. Ancient stuff, really. Something to do with religion," he added, trying to fill in the awkward silence. Eren released Armin's shoulders and placed them inside the pockets of his cargo pants.

Armin's eyes lit up. "Umm…it's called a Bible. Anyway, why do you believe so much in me, when all I've done is doubt in myself?"

"You and Mikasa are all I have. We've seen what the Titans could do. We've seen our parents killed before our eyes, and yet we survived. That means something, Armin. The fact that we're still here, alive, training to annihilate all of _them_ , means that there is hope for humanity. All of us, orphaned in the Survey Corps, know what it's like to lose someone we love and I guess that feeling will never go away as we watch our comrades die one by one. Neverthless, you and I are still alive, living for one purpose- the annihilation of the Titans. With brute force and military intelligence- one of which you have, we will be able to annihilate the Titans once and for all!"

Armin just stared at Eren. _God, that was an uplifting speech. He could inspire crowds to join him in battle._

"Wow Eren. You're really passionate about this"

"Well, it's what drives me to continue breaking my back even though it seems everyone is against me"

"Eren, Mikasa and I will always be here for you," Armin said, placing his hand on Eren's shoulder.

Eren smiled. His teal green eyes lit up as the cicadas started singing their evening song.

It was way past curfew, but Eren knew an alternate route that volunteer night watchers didn't pass through.

"How will we get home, Eren?" Armin asked, shoving the potato into his pocket.

"Through the bamboo forest"

Armin's legs turned to jelly.


	5. Chapter 5: Badass Eren

"Eren, are you sure we're allowed to pass here?" Armin stuttered as he hesitantly followed his best friend through the cobbled road leading to the infamous bamboo forest.

"Through this street? No. Through the Bamboo Forest? Why not? No one ever passes there," Eren nonchalantly said.

 _"Eren is right about one thing: no one in the right mind would pass through the bamboo forest, even if was a convenient shortcut located at a strategic place," Armin thought to himself as he bit his lip._

The cool night breeze started to become much chillier. The refreshing air from Wall Sina suddenly felt like sharp icicles penetrating into his skin. The hairs on his neck rose.

Thirty years ago, before the Titans gruesome comeback that wiped out almost the entire Shiganshima, the Bamboo forest in Wall Rose was already known as a human graveyard. Somehow, a Titan was able to penetrate through Wall Maria to satisfy its craving.

Unlike a normal Titan, who would break through the puny wall to get to the other side, the Titan simply grabbed a number of children playing in the bamboo forest and stuffed them in its mouth. Before the Scouting Legion-on-duty, who was a few miles away, was able to get a closer look, the Titan disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

It was an urban legend that anyone who passed through the Wall Rose bamboo forest would witness all the anguished souls of the children who were devoured alive by the Titan. Once an oasis teeming with life, it was now an abandoned forest at the center of a commercial district.

Armin heard his teeth chatter. Eren's ears pricked to its sound. For a human, he really has a good sense of hearing.

Eren led Armin through the deserted streets of Wall Rose leading up to the new recruits' dorms. Most of the oil lamps in the surrounding houses were put out already.

Focusing on these minor details did not relieve Armin from his anxieties. They were already breaking curfew, and they were going to pass through a haunted forest to get home.

His knees wobbled. A few paces later, he stopped in his tracks.

"Why are we doing this, Eren?" he suddenly asked.

Eren turned back. A part of his slick brunette hair shone under the pale moon. It was a full moon that night. Eren's teal green eyes seemed to be reflecting the iridescent glow of the waning moon. Armin snapped back to reality.

Eren shrugged. "If you want to get caught, stay right where you are. I just want to get back home and sleep"

Armin opened his mouth, then closed it immediately.

"Are you scared?" Eren asked, his voice barely a whisper. His voice seemed more tender and caring, as if he started to realize how his actions were taking effect on his best friend.

He then abruptly stopped walking as a ray of yellow light hit his face.

Before Armin was able to answer his question, he felt the air knocked out of his stomach as Eren pushed him behind an Oak barrel. Eren dove after him and balanced himself on his hands and knees. Armin gasped for air but Eren put his hand on his mouth. Seconds later, a guy wearing the brown Survey Corps jacket passed by.

 _Perry Colt. He shaved off his shoulder long blonde locks. Perry_ was a second year recruit who frequently aided Commander Yeti in his paper works and reports. It was rumored that he was going to run for the Survey Corps Recruit Council next year.

Perry glanced around with his sharp, eagle eyes. Even though he seemed alert, he was tired as seen by the eyebags illuminated by the oil lamp he held. He tried to keep his posture straight but Armin noticed that his shoulders hunched everytime he moved.

 _Poor Perry. Always assisting Commander Yeti. He needs a break," Armin thought to himself as the sophomore recruit passed the Oak barrel._

Then, Perry stopped.

Armin held his breath as he heard his heart pound faster. Eren tightly shut his eyes as he clamped his hand on Armin's parched lips.

He looked around. His eagle eyes looked around as if it were a predator sniffing out its prey.

Armin expected himself to be scared, but instead, he felt confused. He didn't know whether he feel fear or elation, because Eren was holding his parched lips.

He wished this moment could last forever. He glanced at Eren whose eyes were still tightly shut.

Finally, Perry sighed then walked past the Oak barrel, stumbling across a few loose pebbles from the cobblestone road. His worn boots crunched them as he made his way through the empty streets.

The end of the road seemed dark and perilous. But Perry kept walking, trying to dispel all the fears in his heart. The little oil lamp flickered before it faded as he turned to patrol another section of the city.

After a few minutes, Eren then opened his eyes and released his grip from Armin's mouth. Armin felt beads of sweat run down his forehead.

"Did you think we were gonna get caught?" Armin whispered as Eren breathed a sigh of relief. Eren was barely sweating.

"Who knows? Just because we're new recruits doesn't mean we should follow the rules," he whispered back as he stood up and brushed the gravel off his cargo pants.

 _How badass. If only I could be as badass as…_

"You coming?" Eren asked as he stretched out his hand to Armin. Armin accepted it and hoisted himself off the ground.

The two continued walking until they reached the entrance of the Bamboo forest.

Armin took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes to breaking curfew," Eren smiled. Armin promptly returned it as he felt a little bit of warmth soothe his ice-cold cheeks.

"After you, Jaeger," Armin answered, braving his way through a few bamboo shoots, before plunging into the depths of the abandoned canopy.


End file.
